The objective is to confirm experimentally the epidemiologic finding that the selective advantage of the Jewish TSD heterozygote is due to possible protection of the heterozygote from tuberculosis. Experiments are in progress to measure the rate of growth of the mycobacterium tuberculosis in media with and without hexosaminidase A, and the rate of infection by the mycobacterium of tissues with and without lipid accumulation.